Gorhecks
The Gorhecks is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview While not heavily armed or particularly capable in melee, the Gorhecks claim to fame is its Crystal Radar Fins. They can counteract radar jamming (even powerful signals such as the Dark Spiner's Jamming Blade, with modification), intercept enemy communications, and generally make the Gorhecks useful in a host of electronic warfare applications. Media Appearances Battle Story thumb|150px|left|Verditer's Gorhecks faces down a Dark Spiner First introduced as a general electronic warfare Zoid, the Gorhecks fell into obscurity after the meteor shower in ZAC 2056 killed most extant examples. They were revived and brought into mass production, however, after Verditer Rowen demonstrated their usefulness against the Dark Spiner's jamming signals; until then said jamming had been the bane of the Republic's efforts to resist the Neo Zenebas army. A few more heavily-armed Gorhecks were also seen in the background in fanbooks, their low-slung frame presumably making them useful gun platforms in a pinch. Zoids Fuzors Gorhecks are used by the Peacekeeping Bureau along with Arosaurers; one is piloted by Deed, in fact, while his partner Ciao is always seen in an Aro Saurer. The PKB Gorhecks all feature a blue and white color scheme with orange Crystal Radar fins, and come equipped with blue lights/sirens. Jean Holiday's gang of Zoid theives included a Gorhecks pilot, and his Zoid was seen in the regular NJR colors. The Gorhecks are later replaced with the Scissor Storm and Laser Storm drones as Alpha Richter attempts to take over the city, but at least some survive: they're seen accompanying Gummie in the final episode as his Gojulas Giga stops Marvis' attempt to gun down civilians in the streets. Games Genobreaker Story has Gorhecks as a catchable Zoid. While not overly strong, its Delta Frame part learns both self-healing moves and the highest level of heat-resistance skill, essential for reaching the bottom of the cave in the Elemia Desert. Two variations can be made if you modify the stock Gorhecks: the Borehecks, sporting a large electromagnetic beam cannon, and the Sighthecks, one outfitted with even more sensors than the original. Silver Zero has the Gorhecks as a catchable Zoid. The standard colors are based off the old Japanese release, with the new Japanese release not existing at this point, and can be changed to three other non-model variations. Zoids Saga Fuzors has the Gorhecks as a buildable Zoid. While the standard colors are that of the NJR, all variations have the police sirens as part of the sprite, just recolored to the Zoid's body color to hide them. Deed also appears in a Gorhecks; his is in the blue PKB variation to start. As before, one of the available color schemes mimics the OJR. Trading Cards The Gorhecks appeared as part of the Republic Booster Set of the Original Battle Card Game, and a Gorhecks in PKB colors appeared in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. This version of the Gorhecks features a black and white color scheme with clear purple fins. Original European Release This version of the Gorhecks was renamed Cyberdon. Aside from the box/instructions, it was identical to the OJR release. Zoids2 thumb|left|150px|Stego with decals applied The Gorhecks was released under the name Stego, and sported a black, silver-grey, and chrome silver color scheme with red/black shiny stickers on its fins and sides. New Japanese Release This version of the Gorhecks features a green, grey, and light grey color scheme with clear orange fins. A chromed version was also released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Fuzors Like the PKB Zoids of the show, the Fuzors Gorhecks is recolored in blue, dark grey, and light silver-grey with the same clear orange fins as the NJR. It also includes a clear turquoise blue siren piece, which attaches to a peg on the back. This peg is a molding change from previous Gorhecks and allows the placement of any weapon that fits on a standard peg on the Gorhecks' back, assuming it will fit between the fins. New American Release The Zoid was featured under the name Gol Hex in a catalogue and appeared identical to the new Japanese release. It appears to never have seen production, however. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids